


Emojis

by Danii_Girl



Series: Emojis [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of why a certain emoji is by your name in the boy's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calum Hood - Lipstick Stain

Calum always liked when you texted him first in the morning. It always made him smile, especially when his eyes landed on the icon at the end of your name. Lip stick stain.

It happened on your first date. Calum asked you out on a dinner date that you cordially agreed too. You had spent the whole day fussing over your wardrobe that you almost left the house without applying any make up. With only minutes until Calum was set to arrive at your door, you swiped a thin layer of eyeliner across your lid before focusing on your lips. You had meant to grab the nude color lipstick instead dark red stained your lips. By then the doorbell had rung and it was too late to change.

“I really like that color on you,” Calum had commented once the two of you were safety in his car.

“I didn’t mean to put such a loud color on,” you admitted.

“I like it, but uh you might want to check your teeth.”

Sure enough your typically white teeth were smeared with red. You should have known better than to apply make up while you were in a rush. Embarrassed, you used your index finger to get rid of the red smudges. You quickly closed the overhead mirror before turning to see Calum’s reaction. Most boys wouldn’t have been as kind to a girl with lipstick on her teeth, but he was still smiling at you.

He really did like this shade, which was a good thing as your date continued on.

Calum had made reservations for the two of you at a local Italian restaurant. It was the perfect location for a first date. Quiet enough for the two of you to talk but loud enough that if ever there was an awkward silence there was sound to fill it.

It didn’t take long for your red lipstick to make a reappearance. You hadn’t reapplied it since you left but somehow everything you touched was marked with the familiar outline of your lips. First it was your glass of water, the cup marked by your bottom lip. Not wanting to destroy the cup, you asked for a straw. Within seconds the straw was stained with the same shade of red.

“I didn’t know lipstick was so stainable,” Calum joked.

The imprint of your lips was now found on your salad fork and cloth napkin. It was a wonder that it didn’t end up on the bread stick you had been munching on.

“It’s really not supposed to.”

“Its cool, like you’re claiming your territory.”

You hadn’t thought about lipstick stains like that before. It was kind of like you were marking your territory. A symbol that you had been there before. As the night continued you started to worry less about what your lips would stain next and more about having a great time with Calum.

When he drove you home later that night there was only one thing your lips hadn’t stained and he was well aware of what it was.

“You know, I’m a bit jealous.”

“Why?”    
“You’ve claimed your territory on all the dinner utensils but not on your date.”

It took you a moment to register what he was saying before your brain caught up. Without hesitation you puckered your lips to his cheek. You let them linger there for a moment, deeming in the stain before you pulled away. As soon as you did, his lips were pressed upon yours.

From that moment on lipstick became a key object in Calum and your’s relationship.


	2. Ashton Irwin - Chicken Leg

“We need to talk.”

Ashton was currently sprawled across his dorm room mattress. He was watching some documentary on television before you had barged in and startled him.

“About what?” he asked nonchalantly, though his heart was racing faster than usual.

“Why is there still a chicken leg by my name in your phone?”

Ashton started laughing immediately causing you to narrow your eyes. This wasn’t a game. You asked him once more, this time with even more conviction.

“Babe you scared me. I thought you were going to break up with me.”

“I will if you don’t get rid of this damn chicken leg.”

It had been two years since the incident. You were young and naive and it was your first day on the job. Ashton however had become a sort of expert at the art of KFC. He had been working far longer than you had so it was too be expected he was going to give you a hard time. You just didn’t think it would involve you snapping back.

“You suck you know that,” you huffed.

“It was funny! Plus it is how we met.”

He was right about that, it was how you met. 

You expected to be given the position of cashier or at worst the drive thru attendant. You were only 17 after all, they couldn’t expect you to work in the kitchen. Unfortunately, working the drive thru was not the worst thing that could happen to you…being the cook was.

They were shorthanded. The main cook had called in sick, something about food poison from some chicken he ate last week. You prayed it wasn’t chicken from KFC considering you were planning to have some for lunch that day.

You didn’t know a thing about frying chicken, you could barely work the microwave at your parents house after all, but you knew better than to say no to your boss. It was going pretty well for a minute until you got switched to chicken duty. Turns out, frying chicken is not the same process as frying potatoes…and it’s key to keep them separate.

“You’re doing that wrong.”

Of course Ashton had walked into the kitchen at the precise moment you had dropped the chicken into the wrong basket. You were planing on taking it out but with him standing there you knew you shouldn’t.

“This is the original recipe!” Ashton shouted an hour later.

You had managed to get a grip on the frying process but somehow you forgot how to tell the chicken recipes apart. It was so hot in the tiny kitchen that you were more flustered than usual. Irritated with Ashton you snapped at him.

“What are you Gordon Ramsey? This is KFC not a five star restaurant.”

Thinking about the memory brought a smile to you face. That day may have been super shitty but at least you got one positive thing out of it. You got Ashton, and that was the best thing you could ever ask for. Plus, it was going to make a great story to tell your future grandchildren.

“Fine, the chicken leg can stay,” you conceded. “But only if I can use it for your name too.”

“Deal! What do you say we go get some chicken?” Ashton teased.


	3. Luke Hemmings - Painting Nails

Luke couldn’t forget the first time he met you no matter how hard he tried. It’s not that he regretted meeting you, you turned out to be one of his best friends, it was just the situation he wishes he could forget.

It was a few years back. You had just started working at a nail salon a few blocks away from your parent’s house. Summer had just started and you were eager to make a few extra dollars. You had some eyes on a new pair of shoes that had your hard work written all over them.

Typically, your clientele consisted of young girls who had accompanied their mother’s on a girl’s day out. The little girls always had interesting requests, though pink nails with polka dots was usually the go to. You enjoyed pampering the little girls, it reminded you of when your mom took you to your first manicure all those years ago.

Today was a bit different though. Since all the schools had officially let out the salon was a bit dead. Most women weren’t going to pay a substantial amount of money to get their nails done knowing they’d be filled with sand within days. You couldn’t blame them.

Luke would have loved to have been at the beach with his friends, celebrating the official start of the summer season. Unfortunately, his friends were all stuck in summer school and thus he was forced to tag along with his mother on her errands. One of which included the very nail salon you were employed at.

When you got paged to handle a manicure you figured it was another happy go lucky child. Instead you were met with a not-so-thrilled teenage boy, a cute one at that.

“Um yo-you wanted a manicure,” you stuttered.

“No,” Luke said, his face flushed. “My mom did.”

“Right, yeah, sorry.”

For the next hour you worked on her nails while simultaneously getting to know her son. It turns out the two of you had a lot more in common then one could expect. Not to mention, you convinced him to get a manicure too. After all, what are best friends for if not for convincing each other to do odd things.

“You know, I’ve been looking at the emoji you put by your name and I was wondering if you could do my nails again?” Luke admitted shyly.

The two of you were currently working on an english project. You had been at it for hours and it wasn’t going anywhere. How much could one little manicure hurt anyway?

“How could I deny my favorite client?” you teased.

Luke had mentioned he wanted a manicure solely because of the emoji by your name, which gave you an idea. Instead of simply putting a base coat on his nails, like usual, you added color. Pink color to be exact. Luke wasn’t too pleased about it but he did have it coming.

At this point there was no deny Luke like getting his nails done and he liked it even better when his best friend did it.


	4. Michael Clifford - Rocket Ship

Lot of couples have things that remind them of their relationships. Sometimes it’s a song on the radio other times it’s a type of flower. And while Michael and you definitely had a symbol for your relationship it wasn’t like the others.

It was a rocket ship.

Michael and you had been going out for some time when the rocket ship thing started. The two of you were cuddled up on his sofa in his man cave. You being the only female, other than his mom, allowed in his hibernation room. Michael was playing some video game you weren’t very good at so instead you sat and watched him.

It didn’t take long for you to grow bored with the game, your fingers preoccupied with the tattoos engraved in his skin. One of your favorite thing to do was trace over the dark lines. You practically begged Michael to keep getting tattoos so your fingers always had something new to trace over. Despite your want for new ink, your finger’s always went back to the tattoo on his left bicep.

To The Moon

“You know, I never really understood that saying,” you mumbled. Michael mumbled incoherent words under his breath as his character died on the game. With your fingers still trailing over the words, you tried to get his attention once again.

“What do you mean?” Michael finally asked.

“People always say I love you to the moon and back but like how does one get to the moon and back?”

“You’re so weird,” Michael chuckled beside you.

“Like it makes sense if you’re an astronaut or something but an ordinary person saying it doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s just an expression babe.”

“Maybe they’re saying they love the person enough to buy them a rocket ship,” you rambled.

“Do you want me to buy you a rocket ship?”

For the first time since you started rambling, you realized Michael was listening to you. Embarrassed you buried your face into his chest, a giggle escaping your lips. You didn’t mean to make your confusion about Michael’s beloved tattoo an actual conversation.

“You know that’s my favorite one on you, even if I don’t get it,” you whispered into his chest.

“Its mine too. You should get a rocket ship tattooed on your arm though.”

And that’s how you ended up with a tiny rocket ship tattooed on your ankle. It’s the same reason why ceramic rocket ships were found in every corner of your room. It’s also the reason why that little rocket ship emoji is found at the end of your name in his phone. A small reminder that no matter where the two of you were in the world that you loved each other unconditionally.

The rocket ship not only became the symbol of your relationship, but also the most used emoji in your text messages.


End file.
